1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention is that of lighting and/or signalling devices for automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A new lighting function has appeared recently on automotive vehicles. It is lighting that is switched on during the daytime. This function is ensured either by switching on a headlamp that is normally reserved for night-time use, or by installing a specific lighting device mounted on the front bumper of the vehicle.
In this second case, the daytime lighting device must meet a standard concerning the location on the vehicle and the power of the light beam of the daytime lighting device.
One drawback of this type of daytime-specific lighting device is that it requires a lot of space. Specifically, certain vehicles such as, for example, sports cars, have peculiarly shaped front bumpers, with sharp edges, on which it is impossible to install such a daytime lighting device while respecting the standard mentioned above. Furthermore, these sports vehicles often have retractable headlight optics so as to improve the aerodynamics and the appearance of the vehicle. In such a case it is impossible to use the headlamp intended for night-time use to provide the daytime lighting function because it would mean keeping these optical systems open constantly, whatever the conditions of use of the vehicle. This evidently runs contrary to the retractable function of this optical system and negates the aerodynamic and aesthetic advantages desired by manufacturers.
Moreover, manufacturers of these sports vehicles wish to ensure that their vehicles have an attractive outline that is as uncluttered as possible whereas such a daytime lighting device is liable to be detrimental to this attractive outline.
Finally, providing the space to install this daytime lighting device in the bumper requires additional design and production time on the part of the manufacturers of these bumpers.
It would therefore be good to find a solution that overcomes these drawbacks so that the daytime lighting device may be installed without degrading the appearance of the vehicle while respecting the aforementioned standard.